The Goth Girl and the Guitar Boy: Our Virginity
by GothGirlXenon
Summary: Gwen has reunited with her ex-boyfriend Trent who is now her fiancé a few years after her breakup with him. She has a few thoughts before marriage. Will she choose to make love with him on a special night? Gwent fluff: Goth x Guitarist. Rated M for sexual themes. Cover Photo by Ellissummer
1. Homework and Hesitant Decisions

**I don't own _Total Drama Series_. _Total Drama_ is a property of Fresh TV Inc., Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis.**

 **I'm just the author of this story.**

 **My story is about Gwen and Trent's deepened relationship after they reunited from their breakup; prior to marriage.**

 **Both of them are in college at this time.**

 **Warning, the story contains sexual and other mature themes in some chapters. I recommend that you should not read this fic if you are not of the correct age.**

* * *

Gwen was now somewhere in between her early and mid twenties, around age 23 to be exact. Over time she had grown and realized her relationship with Trent was like no other; and she loved him dearly for who he was.

During her past years when she was around 17 years old, Gwen unwillingly broke up with her boyfriend Trent due to his impulsiveness; the fact that they were on opposing teams and experienced conflicts and extortions from other contestants in _Total Drama Action_.

Despite Gwen's reluctant breakup, she still harbored feelings for him.

After her breakup with Trent, Gwen moved on and hooked up with Courtney's boyfriend Duncan.

Although Gwen had a lot in common with Duncan, she was deceived by an insincere bond between her and him.

However, a few months later she came to her senses and discovered that Duncan was a jerk and regretted getting together with him; therefore dumping him permanently.

Gwen's connection with Duncan was nothing more than a deceptive fantasy rather than true love.

At present time with more perception, Gwen and Trent still love each other and have reunited in spite of the harsh obstacles that affected their lives.

—

—

—

 **—Setting: Gwen's apartment—**

Gwen returned to her apartment sometime in the evening on a Thursday after she finished physics class and decided to relax a bit before resuming study and preparing dinner.

"It was quite a busy day of college for me. I hope Trent is not in the same situation with his classes." Gwen thought to herself.

"I wonder how he is doing right now."

Gwen took out her books and homework and placed them on the desk in her bedroom.

"Class and study may be important, but the people I love have a lot of meaning to me as well." she thought to herself again.

Gwen pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Trent's mobile number.

—

 **—Cut to scene at Trent's apartment—**

Trent picked up his cell phone when he saw Gwen's ID.

"Hi Gwen, how are you doing? I hope class is not putting too much pressure on you." Trent said to Gwen.

"It's not too hard on me, but study time obviously puts limits on a few things." Gwen replied to her love.

"I see." Trent responded back.

"It so happens that I also have homework from my math class this week and I know how it feels at times." Trent said again.

"I'm glad you understand." Gwen said to Trent with passion.

"Since you and I are both busy with homework this week, I was wondering if we could study together at your apartment tomorrow and for the rest of the weekend." Gwen considered.

"That seems like a good idea." Trent agreed.

"Thanks, I will meet you tomorrow afternoon." Gwen replied again.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you; talk to you later." Trent said as he ended the conversation with Gwen on the phone.

—

 **—Back at Gwen's apartment—**

As soon as Gwen finished the talking on the phone with Trent, she resumed study and decided to cook dinner afterwards.

Two hours passed; and Gwen's roommate Bridgette got back to her apartment.

"Hey Gwen, how was your day and is there anything special going on between you and Trent this week?" Bridgette asked.

"My day was kind of tiring but not too bad. I was given an unexpected amount of homework, but Trent and I planned to study together this weekend." Gwen replied.

"That sounds nice. I bet you two will also share heartwarming moments." Bridgette said.

"I'm pretty sure he and I will." Gwen said to Bridgette.

—

Gwen finished her dinner a few minutes after her chat with Bridgette.

She then continued studying a little more.

 _*1 hour passes by*_

Gwen checked her clock. It was now 9:55 PM.

"That was intense. At least I got a decent amount of my homework out of the way." Gwen said to herself.

"I can finally get some spare time now."

Gwen sketched some drawings on her sketchpad during her leisure.

She drew a picture of her and Trent's destined wedding on one page of her sketch book; and a picture of her future home with him on another page.

"These are just my aspirations, but are we ready to get married?" Gwen thought to herself as she viewed both of her sketches.

"After all, he's much more than just a boyfriend now." she concluded.

Gwen checked her clock again after putting down her sketchpad.

She realized it was already 12:15 in the morning.

"I see what people mean when they say time 'flies'." Gwen thought to herself sarcastically.

"It's getting really late and I should probably clean up and get some sleep."

"Alright, I'll call it a night for now."

* * *

 **The next chapters will give more detail about Gwen's relationships and backstory.**


	2. Study Date

**—** **Setting: Gwen's apartment; between 7:30-8:00 AM on Friday—**

Gwen woke up around 7:40 AM the next morning and started her day with a warm breakfast.

"I've been know to be the 'withdrawn type' at times, but blueberry pancakes and coffee seem to taste better when I'm not alone." Gwen thought to herself.

From Gwen's perspective it felt like her life would be incomplete without the man she loved.

—

 **—** **Scene at Trent's apartment—**

Trent got out of bed 8 minutes later than Gwen.

He thought about how he and Gwen were going to spend the day a few minutes after he ate breakfast.

"I know we were planning to do homework together, but I want to confess my feelings for her." Trent thought to himself.

"Gwen is the most beautiful woman in the world to me; and she means a lot."

"We may have broken up once, however the hinderance that affected our relationship has been resolved and we are pretty much a permanent couple."

"She really was the girl I was looking for… I found her."

Trent reflected back on what happened during his audition for _Total Drama Island_. He remembered how his 15-16 year old self was singing about finding the perfect girlfriend.

Fortunately, he still had several copies of his audition on discs.

Trent wondered if he should show Gwen his audition tape, even though it may be a little embarrassing for him.

He took out a copy of his recorded audition from a storage box.

"I think I will show her this." Trent thought as he placed the disc on the table in front of his TV.

—

 **—** **Scene at Gwen's apartment; set 4 hours later—**

Gwen was packing her bag for her date with Trent.

"It seems like I have everything I need." Gwen thought.

"I think I should meet up with Trent now."

Just before Gwen was about to head over to her boyfriend's apartment, at the last minute she remembered something important and turned back.

She walked back into her apartment bathroom and picked up a female condom she had stored in a container.

"I almost forgot this." Gwen said to herself.

"I might need it… just in case."

Gwen packed her final item in her bag, exited her apartment, and drove over to Trent's apartment.

"I wonder if I should stay with him throughout the night." she thought.

—

 **—** **Scene at Trent's apartment; between 12:20-4:50 PM—**

Gwen met up with Trent around 12:20 PM.

She and Trent ate lunch at 1:00 PM and later studied together.

 _*3 Hours and 10 Minutes pass*_

"I think we should take a break and resume study tomorrow." Trent suggested.

"I'm with you there. We did complete a good amount of homework today and we should get some time to ourselves." Gwen agreed.

—

 **—** **5:10 PM—**

The two of them continued their date that evening watching videos.

Trent remembered about the copy of his _Total Drama Island_ audition tape that he wanted to share with Gwen.

"Gwen, do you remember when we first met on _Total Drama Island_?" Trent asked his girlfriend.

"Yes I do." Gwen replied.

"About that, I had an audition for it." he told her.

"That sounds interesting." Gwen said.

"What happened during that audition?" she asked him.

"Well, it's kinda embarrassing but I want to show you." Trent replied.

He picked up the disc from the table.

"I have a recording of the audition right here on this disc." Trent said again.

Trent turned on his TV, took the disc out of the case, and inserted it into a DVD player.

The video played.

…

Trent as a teenager was seen singing and playing a guitar in his audition.

"I'm just a man, just a one woman man."

"Yeah, that's all I am."

"And if I can, I wanna find that one woman…"

*guitar string breaks*

"Aw, crap!"

…

The recorded footage in the video ended.

Gwen laughed a little bit.

"That sounded so sweet, but I see what you mean." Gwen said to Trent.

"I know." Trent replied to her while blushing slightly.

Trent and Gwen walked up to each other and kissed after they turned off the TV.

—

 **—** **9:30 PM—**

It was getting late in the evening and Gwen thought she should be heading back to her apartment; but she didn't because she wanted to spend the night with Trent.

"Is it okay if I stay with you overnight?" Gwen asked her boyfriend.

"It's okay." Trent responded with love.

"Alright." Gwen said passionately.

* * *

 **Please note that the next chapter will contain sexual and other adult material.**


	3. Our Night Together

**This chapter contains mature content. I suggest you should not read unless you understand about sex.**

* * *

 **—** **Setting: Trent's apartment; around 11:10 PM—**

Trent and Gwen were both tired at this hour, but it suddenly came into mind that Trent forgot to say something to his girlfriend.

This is when Trent remembered to tell Gwen how he truly felt about her.

"Gwen, I think you are the most wonderful person in the world to me." he said to Gwen.

"I am?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. You mean a lot to me and I'm so glad I have you in my life." Trent replied to her.

"I think you're a really great person too." Gwen said to her boyfriend.

"You fill the void in my life."

The two of them made out for a few minutes; Trent then played a love song on his guitar for Gwen.

—

 **—** **11:30 PM—**

Near half an hour before midnight, Gwen thought deeply about her future with Trent.

She thought she should discuss something personal with him.

"Trent, I was thinking…" Gwen said to Trent.

"What is it?" Trent asked her.

"Well, I was thinking of having…" she said a little more clearly.

"Having what?" Trent asked again looking a little confused.

"About that… I was thinking if we should have sex tonight." Gwen said to Trent looking a little nervous.

"I see." Trent said to her also looking a bit nervous.

"I really love you and I don't want to lose my virginity to anyone but you." Gwen said to him.

"I feel the same way about you." Trent said to her.

"So, should we do this tonight?" Gwen asked him.

"We have been eager to make love for a long time; so I think this will be our special night." Trent replied.

"Alright." Gwen agreed.

The couple entered the apartment bedroom where they could have some alone time in a secluded area.

 ** _**sets to Gwen's perspective**_**

 **Gwen's POV:**

I've been waiting so long for a night with him and it's finally happening.

Trent and I undressed simultaneously.

I took off my shirt, skirt, and stockings, leaving only my bra and panties on; when he removed his shirt and slacks, revealing his white boxers.

 ** _**switch to Trent's perspective**_**

 **Trent's POV:**

It's our first night together and I want this night to be one of our bests.

I noticed Gwen and I were both exposed; however we were in a very private place.

It was just the two of us.

 ** _**switches to Gwen's perspective**_**

 **Gwen's POV:**

I knew this was the part where we had to take off our undergarments.

Just before Trent and I took them off, I remembered about the female condom I packed with me. Luckily it was in one of my skirt pockets.

 ** _**switches to Trent's perspective again**_**

 **Trent's POV:**

Gwen took something out of her pocket. I noticed it was a female condom.

She may have been thinking about birth control. That sounded reasonable because we weren't married yet, but it seemed like Gwen was hesitant about it.

I then removed my boxers and got into the bed.

 ** _**switches back to Gwen's perspective**_**

 **Gwen's POV:**

I had second thoughts on the female condom and I decided not to use it, even though I would have a huge risk of getting pregnant because I loved Trent so much.

After making my decision I unhooked my bra, took off my panties, and got into bed with him.

 ** _**end perspectives**_**

Trent noticed Gwen had left the female condom unopened still in its wrapper on the bedside table when she got into bed with him.

"Gwen, you are not using the condom. Are you sure you want to do this?" Trent asked her.

"I really love you and I think we should share this intimate moment. If I do get knocked up we should get married and raise a family." Gwen replied.

"I've been dreaming of raising a family with you too." Trent concured.

"Alright, let's have this moment."

 ** _**sets to Gwen's perspective again**_**

 **Gwen's POV:**

Trent and I moved deeper under the sheets.

I kissed him on the lips and stared into his green eyes when he was about to make love to me.

 ** _**switches to Trent's perspective**_**

 **Trent's POV:**

As Gwen kissed me, I felt pure pleasure.

I looked into her eyes and I knew she was ready for me to make love to her.

 ** _**end perspectives**_**

Trent got on top of Gwen.

His torso touched her breasts first. He then positioned his "erection" towards her "opening".

As Trent entered Gwen's "canal", she felt a little pain but also some delight.

It was true intimacy.

Gwen felt her heart beat faster and blushed.

"I love you." Trent said to Gwen.

"I love you too." Gwen replied to him.

—

This is the part when Gwen wanted to tell Trent he was truly the love of her life.

"You and I were made for each other." Gwen said.

"We are perfect together." Trent agreed.

"I really hated being with that jerk Duncan. It was all a deception because he wasn't who I thought he was." Gwen told Trent.

"I'd rather be with you than some jerk like him."

"I'm really glad we have each other." Trent said to her.

—

 **—** **11:45 PM—**

Gwen laid in bed and fell asleep with Trent after he made love to her.

Both of them would have more to await.


	4. Thinking About the Past and Future

**The first part of this chapter gives detail about Trent and Gwen's past; the second is about what they think of their future.**

* * *

 **—** **Setting: Trent's apartment; at 9:35 AM on Saturday—**

It was around 9:35 AM in the morning when Gwen and Trent were woken up by a phone call from Bridgette.

Gwen picked up her cell phone.

"Gwen, you didn't come back to our apartment last night. Where were you?" Bridgette asked Gwen through her phone.

"I'm still at Trent's apartment. I was staying with him overnight, but I forgot to let you know; I'm sorry." Gwen replied to her.

"I'll be back this afternoon."

"You had me worried for a little while, but I am glad you're okay." Bridgette said to Gwen.

"Try not to forget next time, alright?"

"Alright." Gwen confirmed.

The girls ended their call.

—

From the moment she hung up her phone, Gwen realized she and Trent had overslept a bit.

"Trent, it's past 9:30 in the morning; but luckily Bridgette woke us up." Gwen said to him.

"I'm glad she did; even though it's Saturday." Trent replied.

"It seems so." Gwen said again.

"We should probably start the day now."

"I'm with you there." Trent agreed.

The two quickly got out of bed, dressed, cleaned up, ate breakfast, and got back to work.

—

 **—** **Scene where the couple reflects back on their memories—**

 ** _***Flashback Scene***_**

"Ever since we got back together it feels like I regained touch with reality." Trent said.

"I remembered about your old obsession with the number nine and how you used to stress out on small things." Gwen told him.

"I know." Trent replied to her.

"I'm glad we put that situation aside years ago." Gwen said.

"If I hadn't told the truth about my lucky number we wouldn't have resolved the problem that affected our relationship." Trent said again.

"I hated how Duncan tricked me into thinking your lucky number 9 had to do with our names put together. But now I know it was about a gift your grandfather gave you." Gwen told Trent.

"That gift was one of my most treasured possessions because it brings back good memories." Trent told her.

—

"Do you still have my lucky necklace; the one I gave you with the blender pendant?" Gwen asked Trent.

"I sure do." Trent replied.

"At first I felt like I wanted the necklace back when I broke up with you 6 and a half years ago, but now I understand that accessories and money are worth nothing in comparison to people you love." Gwen confessed.

"Because of this, we valued each other more than some stupid prize money."

"I concur." Trent said to her.

"We should keep the necklace as a symbol of our strengthened relationship." Gwen considered.

 ** _***Flashback Ends***_**

—

 **—** **12:00 PM—**

Gwen was getting ready to head back to her apartment after spending the night with her boyfriend/fiancé.

"I think Bridgette has been waiting for me to return and I should probably get back to my apartment." Gwen said.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow." Trent replied.

—

 **—** **Scene at Gwen's apartment; around 12:15 PM—**

Gwen returned to her apartment sometime in the afternoon.

"Hi Gwen. Welcome back." Bridgette greeted her roommate.

"How was your date with Trent?" she asked Gwen.

"It was long, but I had a great time." Gwen replied to her.

"That sounded sweet." Bridgette complimented.

Bridgette seemed curious about why Gwen stayed overnight with Trent without letting her know.

"Hey Gwen, I hope it's not too personal; but I want to know why you didn't come back last evening." Bridgette questioned.

Gwen looked a bit speechless; she knew it would be difficult to hide, or she had no choice but to spill her secret.

"About the night yesterday…" Gwen said with part of her sentence cut off.

"I— I can't hide it." she thought to herself.

"The thing is…, Trent and I had sex last night." Gwen admitted.

She then broke down and started crying a bit.

"It's okay." Bridgette told her.

"I once did it with Geoff, and he and I are still fine."

"That's not the problem." Gwen told Bridgette.

"We didn't use a condom and what if the other former contestants and my parents find out about this?"

"We should keep this a secret between Trent and ourselves for now and later think of a solution." Bridgette suggested.

"Okay. Thank you." Gwen replied feeling relieved.

—

 **—** **Back at Trent's apartment—**

Trent was wondering about what would happen between him and Gwen.

"We did it last night, but how will things turn out if she does end up carrying my child?" Trent thought to himself.

"How will my parents react and what will happen to us?"

"I guess it will be our secret for now."

* * *

 **The story ends here, but I have a sequel coming up. Be free to read my next story when I post it.**


End file.
